Une nouvelle élève
by sailor digitale
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, cette année (6ème de Harry et co). Elle est entourée de mystère. Elle a une vision très particulière de notre professeur de potions préféré ;)


Une nouvelle élève

Nouvelle fic, surement petite (une dizaine de chapitre, je crois)… 

__

_Disclamer_ : Rien à moi sauf Lillianna. 

_Auteur_ : La grandiosse Sailor Digitale (appellée aussi Charlotte Lupin)

_Warning_ : G (total !)

_Résumé _: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et semble cacher bien des mystères. Elle a aussi une drôle d'idée consernant un prof' de potion J. Ha/Gi | Her/Ron. (présence de slash dans les prochains chapitres, mais en très petites doses)

**_Chapitre 1 : Vous avez dit Lilliana ?_**

« BONJOUR A TOUS ! »

Aussitôt que le directeur eut prononcer ces mots, les différents conversation moururent dans la Grande Salle. Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Wesley et Hermione Granger levèrent la tête. 

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, pour cette nouvelle année. Tout d'abord, je vous présente Mr Sirius Black, qui prendra en charge un club de Duel, ouvert à partir de la 5ème année. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que notre professeur de DCFM est toujours le même, première depuis bien longtemps… Aussi, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, qui rentrera directement en 6ème année. Je vous pris d'accueillir, Lillianna Evans. »

A ce nom, Harry sursauta. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce nom… Mais où ? D'après la réaction de Sirius, son parrain et de son meilleur ami, Rémus Lupin, assis à côté de ce dernier, il ne leur était pas inconnu non plus. 

Une jeune fille rousse apparut sur le seuil de la Grande Porte. Ses long cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts semblaient faire resplendirent la peur de la jeune fille. Il remarqua des reflets auburns dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle marchait en direction de l'estrade. Elle possa le Choipeau sur sa tête et s'assit. 

« GRIFFONDOR !!!!! »

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la table qui l'accueilla très bruillament. 

« Viens ici !! On est des sixième année aussi ! »Lança Hermione. La jeune fille la fixa bisarement quelques instants puis lui sourit. 

« Merci… Je m'appelle Lillianna, mais tout le monde m'apelle Lilla, ou… »

« Lilly. »

Elle fixa Harry, qui venait de parler. Elle palit immédiatement. 

« Escuse-moi.. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est pas ? »

« En effet.. »

« Ben oui, mes amis ont l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça.. Mais je comprendrais si tu préfère Lilla, y'a pas de problème ! »

Harry lui fit un pale sourire et hocha la tête. Elle était peut-être pas si désagréable que ca, cette nouvelle…Elle lui semblait proche. 

« Tu viens d'où ? »Demanda Ron. 

« D'un petit village d'Irelande, on avaient un petit collège, mais j'ai préféré finir mes études à Poudlard, et comme j'ai eu 13 BUSEs, je n'ai pas eu de problème… »

Hermione hocha la tête, radieuse. 

« J'ai eu 14 BUSEs ! Et ces deux là » Elle montra Ron et Harry « Ont eut 12 BUSEs chacuns. »

« 14 ?? !! Bravo ! Le quel as-tu raté, si c'est pas trop demander ? »

« Potions… » Murmura le trio. 

« C'est ma matière préféré !! » A la mine 'réjouie' de tous les 6ème années qui la regardaient bisarement. « Ben quoi ? »

« Tu n'a pas vu le prof' ! Personne n'arrive à avoir ni la BUSE, ni l'ASPIC… Même le ministère accepte les Griffondor sans 15 ASPIC…C'est pour dire. » Dit Caroline Richard, une septième année. 

« Ouais, c'est Severus Snape.. »

A ces mots, Lillianna palit. 

« Sn..Snape ? »Elle secoua la tête. « Celui qui a écrit 'Décadences de l'art des Potions au 13eme Siècle' et 'Spiritualité d'un chaudron' ?? »

Le trio la regarda bisarement. Mais Hermione hocha la tête. 

« Surement… »

Lilly (c'est le temps pour racourcir son prénom…) avait maintenant la tête de quelqu'un pour qui son plus grand rêve se réalisait. 

« Je l'adooooooore ! »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étrange. Quelle était donc cette fille ? Elle adorait Snape et elle avait le même surnom que le nom de la mère d'Harry… Ca fesait beaucoup pour une seule personne… 

« Ben en tout cas, il apprécit pas du tout notre maison… T'aurais du aller à Serpentard… »

« AH NON !!! » Le visage si calme trois secondes auparavent, Lillianna écumait maintenant de rage. « Jamais, c'est bien comprit ?? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces minables, ces petits c.. qui croivent que les sang purs sont supérieurs tout ca à cause de Voldemort… Alors, ne me parler plus d'eux, capiché ?? »

Harry s'était, tout comme Ron, assis en face d'elle, ratatiné sur sa chaise. Bon, en tout cas, ce n'était pas une enfant de mange-mort, ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu. Dumbledore semblait avoir entendu toute la conversation eut le regard lasse. 

Les dessert apparurent alors et le repas finit dans un silence annormal chez les Griffondor. 

« Au fait, Harry ! Il faut trouver deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs ! »Lanca Ginny. 

« Ouais, notre poursuiveuse préférée aimerait avoir des copains… C'est plus pratique pour les buts, monsieur le capitaine ! » lanca Ron. 

Ron et Ginny occupait, depuis l'année dernière les places de Gardien et de Poursuiveuse… Harry, quant à lui, avait hérité de Dublois le poste de Capitaine. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lillianna. 

« Tu joue ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Au Quidditch ? »

Liilianna palit mais hocha la tête. 

« Un peu, avec mon père… Mais pas beaucoup… »

« Tu devrais tenté ta chance, tu sais ? J'imagine que Dean et Seamus font se proposer pour être batteurs Non ? »

« Tout à fait ! On s'est entrainé dur tout l'été pour avoir une chance ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça, Harry !! » lança Seamus.

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Faudra voir ca ! Surement dans deux ou trois semaines… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Voilà ! Le banquet est fini et les préfets vont vous ammener à vos salles communes… Je souhaiterais parler à miss Evans … »

« On se rejoint à la salle commune, Lilla ! »Lanca Harry en suivant le reste des Griffondors… 

« Ok ! »

********************

_NIAK ! C LA FIN DU CHAPITRE !!!! VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS RESTE A FAIRE !!! -) _

_S_D___


End file.
